


Brawl Crawl

by Roxxyoursoxx



Series: The Richest Series [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxyoursoxx/pseuds/Roxxyoursoxx
Summary: “Welcome to one of our nights out at a bar, where Adam spends the whole time lusting over Nicky, Nicky doesn’t notice, and we all pray they figure out each other’s language one day!”Or, Nicky is oblivious, but gets a tiny hint of Adam's feelings when he gets hit on by a stranger at a bar.
Relationships: Adam Sutton/Nicky Sutton
Series: The Richest Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517522
Kudos: 14





	Brawl Crawl

“Welcome to one of our nights out at a bar, where Adam spends the whole time lusting over Nicky, Nicky doesn’t notice, and we all pray they figure out each other’s language one day!”

“Please tell me they aren’t actually that bad,” Cayden laughed from his spot curled up in Warren’s side. The X on his hand was clearly visible from the way he had his arms wrapped around one of Warren’s, but he wasn’t hiding it anyway.

The group--sans Adam and Nicky--were seated at a large circular booth.

Adam and Nicky, on the other hand, were at the bar, picking up the group’s first round of drinks.

“I  _ wish _ they weren’t,” Avery continued, still looking prim and proper even in this setting. “But Nicky doesn’t know how to talk to Adam, and Adam doesn’t talk.”

“Why’s that?” Cayden asked, turning to Warren. Because if anyone knew, it would be Warren or Daniel, Adam’s best friends.

“‘Dunno,” Warren answered, distracted by Cayden’s still relatively fresh mating mark. “He’s just a serious guy, I guess.”

Avery made a distressed noise, still watching Adam and Nicky. “Watch out.”

Because another alpha was approaching Nicky, his intent as clear as day.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this all by yourself?” The stranger asked, squeezing into the space next to Nicky.

Surprised, Nicky turned to him, not noticing Adam’s close attention. “Oh! I’m not alone! I came with my friends.”

“Not very good friends if they ditch you here, huh? Why don’t you hang out with me, and--”

Adam growled, snaking a possessive arm around Nicky’s waist and pulling the omega up against his chest. “ _ Mine _ .”

“Dude, back off! I was here first!” The stranger complained, wrinkling his nose.

“No, uh… This is my mate,” Nicky introduced, gesturing to the growling alpha pressed against his back.

The stranger’s eyes dropped down to Nicky’s neck, noticing the claim there for the first time. Then, he smirked, returning his gaze to Nicky’s eyes. “Does he treat you good? Bet I could fuck you better, ba--”

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Adam was suddenly there, the power of his punch sending the man flying backwards and knocking him out cold.

“Oh my-- _ Adam _ !”

Adam was panting, every exhale a growl as he held his omega to him. Movement to his right made him look over, his growls increasing as he warned whoever was coming not to come closer.

Nicky held his hand up to the bartender. “Hold on. We’re leaving,” he promised, beginning to push Adam out of the bar.

Adam wanted to fight off every single person crowding around them, glaring and growling at each of them, but he allowed his omega to push him out of the building and into a small alleyway.

“What’s wrong with you?” Nicky asked one they were alone. “Are you rutting?”

Adam ignored Nicky’s words, staring at the mark on his neck. It wasn’t enough. The man hadn’t seen it. It didn’t deter him. It needed to be deeper. Stand out more.

Adam lashed out, forcing his head between Nicky’s own and his shoulder, the exact area he had marked before, and bit again.

Nicky whimpered, his knees growing weak as his hands fisted in Adam’s shirt. “Adam…  _ please _ . We’re in public.”

Adam backed him into the outer wall of the bar, too focused on making the mating mark better. Deeper. Perfect. He did, however, make sure his omega was perfectly nestled between him and the wall, both so no one would see him and so Adam could catch him if his legs really gave out.

“ _ Adam _ ,” Nicky warned.

Adam loosened him from his jaw, leaning back to inspect his mark. It was perfect. Deep. Fresh. Noticeable.

Nicky panted, glaring up at Adam with a flushed face. “Are you done?”

In response, Adam cupped Nicky through his jeans, feeling his hard length.

Nicky huffed. “Adam. Anyone could see us.”

And  _ that _ was a thought. Bringing Nicky back into the bar, bending him over that counter and taking him for everyone to see. So everyone would know that Nicky was  _ his _ .

“Alpha, take me home. In our nest. Um.” Nicky was frantically searching for words, trying anything he could so Adam could see there were better alternatives than a dark alley. “Br-Breed me? At our--surrounded by our scent?”

It would take a little longer. They’d have to travel there, open to others seeing Nicky.

But if that was what his omega wanted…

He gave his omega just enough space to move from the wall, but kept close, ready to fight any other alphas who may want to take what was his.

And Nicky, blessedly, hurried them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday they'll figure all this out...
> 
> Talk to me on [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com). Or not.


End file.
